


Let go

by bpstars



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaelisa - Freeform, Chaeyoung hates her life, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, until Lisa comes and spice it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpstars/pseuds/bpstars
Summary: Chaeyoung's life wasn't that bad, she thought she had everything she needed, but she still hated how boring it was.That is until Lisa comes into the cafe she works in, and make her world fall apart in the best possible way.





	Let go

Chaeyoung was a regular girl, she did well in class, was kinda smart, pretty, had a few friends, a few hobbies, she was just your typical college girl.

Even her life was nothing special, she went to college, was an english major, had a side job to pay her bills.

She was just minding her own business. 

But god, did she  _hate_  that life.

She wanted something crazy to happen to her, she wanted to do something crazy, something  _different_.

But she was scared. Gosh, too damn scared. Scared that her world would fall apart, that everything, everyone, she knew would just go away and that she would end up alone and completely lost.

So she kept going to school everyday, studying hard to pass her exam, but not too hard, wanting to keep a social life. Then she kept going to her job in the local café, and she would just go back to her dorm and fall asleep, only to do that over and over again.  
  
  


Today isn't any different. Chaeyoung sighs loudly as she get up from her bed, heading towards her bathroom. She doesn't have any class since it's Sunday, but she has to work the whole day instead. She likes that job, but still, her pay isn't exactly huge nor worth the hard work she does. 

When she arrives at the cafe, the place is completely empty. It is still early, so this is not odd, but that doesn't make it any less boring. Chaeyoung sighs, at least she can relax for a bit. 

The day starts off normally, a few clients went and took their usual coffee before heading to work, the pink haired girl knows she still has a lot of time before the place gets crowded. 

However, she did not expect to see a tall brunette walk into the cafe at this hour, a tall  _gorgeous_  brunette, she musts add.

Chaeyoung quickly adverts her eyes off her, she recognizes her from college, and she really doesn't want to talk to anyone this early.  _What the hell was she doing here at 6am on a sunday anyway ?!_

 _"Hi"_ She hears her voice and looks up. Shit, that's right, she works here, so she obviously has to talk to her clients. The girl's tone is low and she sounds sleepy, Chaeyoung can smell the alcohol on her clothes. 

_Right. So she isn't up early, she just hasn't slept yet. Of course._

She stares at her for a few seconds, forgetting that she has to take her command, too focused on her gorgeous face.  _Gosh why did she have to be so pretty?_

_"Uh, hello?!"_

Chaeyoung is instantly brought back to reality.  _Get yourself together Chaeng._

_"E-Excuse me, good morning! What can I do to you?"_

She says with a warm smile on her face, but the girl only stares at her with wide eyes. Oh, shit, what did she do now.

_"...You mean, for me ?"_

_Oh_.

If chaeyoung wasn't working right now, she probably would have killed herself on the spot.

" _Y-Yes, that's what I meant, right_ "

She doesn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't a wide smile from the girl. 

" _You're cute. I'll have an iced coffee, please. My name's Lisa._ " Chaeyoung doesn't know how to react. She starts to blush because of the compliment, but is still confused because  _who the hell orders an iced coffee at 6am after a sleepless night ?!_

_"Uh okay, I'll prepare you that, and my name's Chaeyoung."_

Lisa chuckles lightly and Chaeyoung wonders why, when suddenly she realizes. Lisa didn't tell her her name because she wanted to know her, she told her her name for her order. 

Chaeyoung just wants to burry herself alive.

" _Nice to meet you Chaeyoung._ "

_Or maybe she can stay here and alive a bit longer._

She smiles shyly at the brunette and starts to prepare her order while the other goes sit at a small table, isolated from the rest of the cafe. Even-tough it's not normally part of her job, Chaeyoung decides to bring her her command directly at her table. She doesn't have anyone else to serve anyway.

 _"Thank you"_ Lisa smiles at her and points at the chair in front of her. " _Do you want to sit with me?"_

_...What ?_

_"I.. I can't I'm working."_ The pink haired girl quickly answers. She really is working, but she can't sit with her anyway because she knows she'll just embarrass herself more.

" _I don't see anyone else in here"_ The brunette raises her eyebrow " _Come on, just for a while, I swear I don't bite."_ She pulls the chair and gesture to her to sit.  _"Unless you're into that"_ She adds with a smirk and Chaeyoung blushes madly. 

She sits in front of Lisa, having no other choices.

" _I saw you the other day, we're going to the same college."_ The brunette says after a while. 

_"I know, I saw you too."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you, princess."_

Her cheeks turn impossibly redder. ' _Finally_ '.

" _It's nice to meet you too"_ She simply adds, and mentally curses herself for not finding anything else to say. 

" _So uh what are you doing here this early?"_ Chaeyoung then adds, since it's the only subject she can think of right now. 

" _I was at some party, went home late, my parents got mad and didn't let me in, so I had nowhere to sleep"_

 _"Oh."_ She wasn't expecting that. " _That... sucks"_

Lisa laughs.  _"You really are something else Chaeng"_ Chaeyoung doesn't know if that was meant in a good or bad way, but she keeps on smiling to the other girl, something about her makes her comfortable in some ways, she couldn't explain why.  _"But yeah, it does suck."_

They stay silent for a while, but for the first time since Lisa got here, it isn't awkward, it just feels natural.

_"Hey, do you want to get out of here ?!"_

Chaeyoung doesn't answer, just stares at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

 _"I know, I know, you're working. But come on, this seems boring as shit. You need to get out of here. And I have nothing to lose."_ Lisa adds casually, as if she didn't say the craziest thing ever.

_"I... I can't, Lisa ?"_

An adorable pout appears on her face as she keeps on staring at Chaeyoung. " _Please... just for today, let me take you somewhere crazy, I swear you won't regret it !"_

The pink haired girl chuckles lightly. After all, she has nothing to lose either.  _"You sound like a murderer, but okay. I'm in"_

The reaction of the brunette makes Chaeyoung even more sure of her choice. She knows she's crazy, because she's about to lose her job to spend time with a girl she doesn't even know. But she can't explain why, something just makes her want to be with her. And she thinks it's finally time to let go, even just for a day.

_"Come on, let's go!"_

Lisa doesn't let Chaeyoung respond as she grabs her by the wrist and bring her outside. A few cars are parked in front of the cafe, but the brunette doesn't stop in front of any of them. She stops a few meters after and Chaeyoung nearly has a stroke. 

_Of fucking course she has a motorcycle._

_"Take my elmet and get on behind me."_

Chaeyoung thinks Lisa is crazy. But she thinks she's crazier herself, because she agrees to get on a  _death machine_  with a girl she doesn't even know. And what's even more crazy, is how right it feels when Lisa starts to drive, Chaeyoung's arms locked around her waist.

The pink haired girl discovers she loves the feeling of riding a motorcycle and the adrenaline that comes with it. She hates herself for discovering that just now.

And that's when she realizes, she has been avoiding these kind of things her whole life because she was scared. But today was going to be different, even if it was just  _today_ , she was with Lisa and she felt like she could do anything, and she will. 

" _How do you feel ?!"_  she hears Lisa almost screaming in front of her. 

" _Amazing_!" She screams back. 

After an hour long drive, Lisa stops in a front of a shopping mall. Chaeyoung gives her a confused look " _What are we doing here?"_  She asks as she and Lisa starts walking towards the entrance, the place just starting to get animated at the early hour.

 _"You'll need new clothes for what we will be doing today, your working clothes don't seem comfortable"_ She simply answers as she takes her hand.

_"Okay, first of all, what are we doing that necessitates me to change clothes, and secondly, we could have just went to my place for me to change there without having to buy any-"_

_"Hey, I'm the one in charge here"_  Lisa cuts her off, not letting go of her hand as she brings her towards a shop  _"If I say that you need new clothes, then you do.. Unless you're too scared"_ She adds with a smirk.

 _"I'm not!"_  Chaeyoung quickly answers, trying to sound convincing (she's not scared, she's terrified).

_"Good, just trust me"_

As Lisa says the last sentence, they enter the store. It looks like a random one at first. They seems to sell casual clothing items, and at the other end of the store there are a few dress-up clothes. The place is almost empty, but then again it's not even eight in the morning yet. Though, when Chaeyoung starts to look around and notice the prices, she nearly has a heart attack. This is no random store.

_This place is expensive as hell._

_"Lisa, I could never afford that!"_ Chaeyoung whispers discreetly in Lisa's hear, trying not to bring anyone's attention on them. She feels like she doesn't belong here  _at all._

" _Who said that you were the one paying ?_ " Lisa casually answers.  _"I'm the one that brought you here and you'll probably lose your job because of me, I can at least offer you that"_  She shrugs her shoulder, as if buying her a three-hundred dollars shirt was completely normal. 

" _I-I can't accept that, and how can you even afford it anyway ?!_ " Chaeyoung has never been more confused.

" _I have my ways"_  She smirks at her (Chaeyoung is starting to get used to it)  _"And my parent's credit card"_  She adds with a wink.

_Oh. Of course._

_That girl really is something else._

_"my parents will be mad as fuck, and I can make a pretty girl happy, win-win"_

The pink haired girl's cheeks turn to a bright shade of pink at the compliment, as a wide smile lights up her face. She decides to stop arguing, fully aware that Lisa will insist on buying her something anyway. Plus, she has always wanted to own expensive pieces of clothing, dreaming of having the same closet as the celebrity she looked up to. This was now or never, she thought.

 _"Choose something you're comfortable in, we'll probably walk a lot. Oh, and don't mind me, just take something you like, and don't take too much time, we have a tight schedule today"_ Lisa gives her her instructions and she simply nods, already making her way towards clothes she saw earlier.

Chaeyoung has never really went shopping before, only used to admire things in the vitrine but never actually buying them, unless she really needed to ; so this whole situation is new to her. She hesitantly pick a few items she likes, trying to be as natural as possible. She can't see Lisa anymore and she starts to wonder where the girl went, when a hand on her shoulder suddenly startles her.

She turns around and see a saleswoman smiling warmly at her  _"Can I help you, miss?"_

 _"Oh, uh, no thank you, I'm just going to try these on"_ She pauses for a few seconds, looking around.  _"Uh actually, do you know where the fitting rooms are?"_

The girl chuckles lightly and takes her towards them, telling her to call for her if she needed any help, then leaves her alone.

Chaeyoung put the outfit she picked on, and when she does, her heart misses a bit. She has never seen herself like that. She likes- no, loves it. She's wearing a simple white off the shoulders top and  _short_  shorts. With her light pink hair cascading down her back, and the few bracelets she picked earlier, she has never liked her look more before, used to wearing only oversized hoodies and clothes that didn't fit her in general.

 _"Chaeng, can I see ?!"_  She hears Lisa say on the other side of the curtain.

She doesn't answer, only pull the curtain open as she tries to strike a pose, giggling lightly. Lisa's eyes widens in shock as she checks her out shamelessly.

 _"You look amazing"_ She blurts out  _"Why the fuck are you hiding that"_  She adds, referring to the girl's body.

 _"You're gonna make me blush"_  Chaeyoung jokes, secretly proud of having this effect on the brunette.

 _"You're already blushing, princess."_  She answers with a grin.  _"Come on, I'll wait for you outside"_

Chaeyoung changes back into her own clothes quickly and joins Lisa at the checkout, who's still smiling widely. She definitely doesn't regret coming with her. When the cashier announces the price, though, she can't help but feel insanely bad.

"That'll be 855 dollars miss"

Lisa doesn't stop smiling and hands him her credit cards. _Is her family that rich ?!_

Noticing Chaeyoung's shock, Lisa softly stroke her back  _"Hey, I told you, I'm not the one paying. Beside, this is totally worth it if I get to see you dressed like that"_  She winks, and once again, Chaeyoung's heart misses a beat. She thinks it might stops working by the end of the day if Lisa keeps on complimenting her.

 _"Thank you, really"_  Chaeyoung smiles back at the girl, still feeling a bit embarrassed, but much less than before.

They finish paying and Lisa takes the pink haired girl to the bathroom, telling her to change before they can go to their real destination. Chaeyoung would lie if she said she wasn't terrified.

However, the feeling quickly goes away as Lisa starts holding her hand again, and for some reason, she instantly feel eased, like everything will be okay as long as she's by her side.

Minutes later, she was on Lisa's motorcycle again. It felt even more amazing, feeling the wind against her bare skin. 

She had no idea where Lisa was taking her, and while she would usually be filled with fear and regrets, a feeling of serenity took over her. It felt great to put her trust on someone for once, and not worry about everything that could go wrong, but instead thinking about how right everything felt.

The ride isn't as long as the first time, which disappoints Chaeyoung a bit, however the feeling quickly goes away when she sees the big sign above her head, the words "amusement park" are sparkling, matching her eyes.

_"Lisa-yah! For real?"_

Lisa only laughs and takes her hand, leading her toward the entrance.

 _"I figured it would be good for you to just have fun without worrying about anything"_ She says, still clinging to the pink haired girl's hand. _"Beside, I saw enough rom-coms to know that this is the best place to seduce a girl."_

Lisa is not looking at her, and Chaeyoung is very thankful for that, because it's embarrassing how red her cheeks are. She can't help the smile that appears on her face.

_"Very smooth Lisa"._

She doesn't answer, only laughs, just like she always does. Chaeyoung wants to hear that laugh over and over again. 

Lisa buys them two tickets, still using her parents's credit card. If they are as bad as Lisa described them to be, then maybe it's not that bad of an idea, but still, Chaeyoung feels guilty about it all.

Lisa takes her hand again, Chaeyoung loves how it fits perfectly with hers, as if they were meant to be together. 

_"So, what do you want to do first ?"_

Chaeyoung looks around, she sees multiple rides, some of them looks way too scary for her, other are a bit too childish (she doesn't want Lisa to make fun of her), she finally settles for a simple one, scary enough for her fragile self.

Lisa smiles at her as they start waiting in the line, talking about sweet nothings. It feels so great, she doesn't even see the time passing by. As they get closer to the beginning of the ride, Chaeyoung starts to regret this. From afar, it looked good, but now that she sees the cars going near her at a  _very_  fast pace, she starts shivering, thinking that she would never be able to make it out alive.

 _"You okay?"_  Lisa asks, concern in her voice.

 _"I... I'm kinda scared"_ She admits, staring at the floor. Lisa grins.

 _"Don't worry, I'll hold you, you'll be safe with me"_  She answers, giving her a quick side hug. Chaeyoung is still scared, but if going there meant that Lisa was going to hold her, then it is definitely worth it.

When it's finally their turn, they get in the car. And with Lisa's arm holding her securely, Chaeyoung isn't as scared anymore (she doesn't say it though, she loves the feeling of being protected like that, and doesn't want it to stop). 

" _You can close your eyes if it's too scary for you, but you're safe with me, I'll never let you go."_

The ride starts, and Lisa keeps her promise, holding Chaeyoung close. The latter feels a lot of things, but fear isn't one of them anymore. Though, she doesn't think the butterflies in her stomach are caused by the attraction, and she musts admit that  _this_  scares her a bit. 

She doesn't think about it too much and focus on the moment, screaming her lungs out with Lisa when the car goes a bit quicker, laughing her heart out when it comes to a stop. 

Everything feels incredibly good.

She has never been this happy.

They get out of the attraction and Chaeyoung hugs Lisa tightly. " _It was amazing!"_ She says with pure happiness in her tone.

 _"It's only the first ride though"_ Lisa answers as she drags her towards an other attraction.

They spend hours there, Chaeyoung getting braver each time thanks to Lisa, and soon they have done every single ride in the amusement park. 

She wonders where Lisa will drag her next, when suddenly they stop in front of a Ball and bucket toss stand. Stuffed animals are hanging there, And Chaeyoung can't help but laugh.

 _"Really Lisa? You couldn't have been more cliché!"_ Lisa chuckles and lightly hit her shoulder.

 _"Hey! I could have brought you to the haunted house, it would have been worse!"_ They laugh together and Lisa takes a ball in her hand. " _Now excuse me princess, but I have a stuffed unicorn to win"._

Chaeyoung doesn't say anything, only smiles wider as she starts to realize how much she likes the girl in front of her. 

Lisa's first throw is a total disaster. She completely misses the bucket, and the woman who manages the stands shakes her head, trying not to laugh. 

 _"You won't win anything if you throw it like that"_ Chaeyoung says teasingly.

_"Hey! I will, don't worry."_

She hands the woman an other coin, and as soon as the latter looks away, Lisa takes a few steps forwards and almost puts the ball directly in the bucket. She steps back immediately " _I did it!"._

 _"Cheater"_ , Chaeyoung whispers in Lisa's ear playfully.  
The woman is now looking at them with furrowed brows, she doesn't think about it too much though and gives Lisa her prize, a big, pink and fluffy stuffed unicorn. The brunette immediately gives the unicorn to Chaeyoung with a wide smile on her face.

_"It matches your hair!"_

Chaeyoung laughs, and accept the present.

 _"Hey! it matches your cheeks too!"_ She adds seconds later.

The blushing only intensifies at Lisa's remark, and Chaeyoung covers her face. She's too damn weak. (And too gay, too). 

The rest of the day is spent like this, with Lisa shamelessly flirting with Chaeyoung, and the pink haired girl being a blushing and stuttering mess because of it.

It's crazy how easily she falls for her.

How hard she falls for her.

How the fall is anything but scary, more like the most reassuring thing ever instead.  
  


It's almost 8pm when the girls decide to leave the amusement park, too tired to do anything more.

Chaeyoung thinks this is it, they will part, she will go back to her boring life and Lisa will forget about her.

She finds out she's wrong when instead of bringing her home, Lisa brings Chaeyoung to a place near the fair, and when they are far from everything and everyone, only surrounded by the nature, she lays a blanket a sit on top of it.

Chaeyoung is confused at first, but she still sits with Lisa, she has nothing else to do anyway.

They can still see the amusement park from where they are, and with the sun setting in front of them, the pink-haired girl can only admit that the view is pretty amazing (just like the girl next to her).

Lisa lay down and invite Chaeyoung to lay next to her. They start talking again about everything and anything, the conversation goes from their favorite singers to what they want to do in the future. Lisa is the most passionate person ever, and when she starts talking about her passions, Chaeyoung falls even harder.

The sky is now dark, the faded light of the moon and the bright ones from the fair being the only thing enlightening them (beside Lisa's smile). 

After a while, Lisa checks her phone and smile widely. "It should start now" she says.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the sky."

And she does, waiting for something, anything to happen. Until a loud bang, followed by sparkles in the sky, makes her realize.

"Fireworks?" Chaeyoung asks with her eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know, it's cliché" Lisa is blushing, and the older girl finds her adorable. 

"I love it"

She answer with a warm smile, and they both stop talking, only look at the fireworks. 

Everything is breathtaking. From the view, to Lisa.  
Her hearts is pounding in her chest. She has stopped falling, now, she felt like she was flying.

The fireworks end minutes later, but the sparks is still present between the two girls.

_"Thank you for today Lisa"_

_"No, thank you Chaeng, I had a lot of fun."_

They stay silent and smile at each other, Chaeyoung feels her heart beating madly in her chest. She thinks Lisa can hear it, because her smile keeps on growing as she slowly leans her head towards hers. Her breath hitches, she knows what is going to happen next, and she doesn't feel ready at all, but at the same time she feels like her entire life has been leading to this exact moment. She closes her eyes as she lets Lisa close the gap between their lips. 

She realizes that when people were talking about butterflies in the stomach when kissing their significant other, they were completely lying, or they just hadn't met Lisa.

Because what she feels right now is more like a million explosions in her entire body.

Without any hesitation, she kisses the brunette back, bringing her hands to her neck as she feels the latter's on her waist, pulling Chaeyoung on her lap as she sits up. 

They part after a while to catch their breath, Lisa just stares at her with a smirk on her face.

" _I know a lot of other ways we can have fun, you know"_

Chaeyoung just laughs at the boldness of the girl.

_"Shut up"_

_"Make me"_

And it's all it takes for Chaeyoung to kiss her again. If it was a bit quick and messy the first time, this one is much more passionate and somehow rough at the same time, and Chaeyoung  _loves_  it. 

They spend the night there, and even tough this is the craziest thing Chaeyoung has ever done, she had never felt more serene.

She wasn't scared anymore of crazy things. Her world did fell apart, but it fell apart in the best way possible. 

She wasn't sure of what the future was going to be like, but she was ready for whatever it was as long as she was with Lisa.

 


End file.
